I'm real, right?
by Burbulas Bunny
Summary: Alegria has been living her life as normal as she can. Sure she has noticed a few odd things about herself but didn't think too much about it. Until one day when her world comes crashing down around her...Literally. T just to be safe.


**Okay here comes another Idea I was working on! I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think in the reviews~! And follow if you want more!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Young Justice! Only this plot and my Oc!**

* * *

 **Note:** _Set in a different Universe, not following main storyline._

* * *

 _Chu~_

"Ack! Stop doin' that!" A girl hissed as she rubbed at her cheek furiously. Another girl laughed at the first's expense.

"But your reactions are adorable." She cooed to the hissy other. The first scowled before pulling up her hood to keep the kissing prone girl from her cheeks and or neck.

"Piss off..." The girl growled half heartedly and grumbled further as the other laughed more. The growling girl was a tall girl with a lithe form. She had tanned skin that darkened around her eyes greatly, could be sign of lack of sleep. Long black eye lashes framed round stormy grey eyes and full lips. The girl's hair was hidden under the hood but long black icy blue tipped bangs reached down to her nose and were parted to reveal the annoyed stormy grey eyes. Dressed in a black oversized hoodie, half zipped up revealing the grey football shirt under and bark blue jeans. On her feet were black worn trainers. This was Alegria( **A-luh-gree-ya** ) De Monte, age 16.

"So young and so antsy." The second, slightly shorter than Alegria, teased while poking at her shoulder. This girl had an hourglass figure and well endowed chest. Long wavy dirty blonde hair reached down to her waist. Dressed in simple yellow sun dress and sandals, a white sun hat on her head. Bright hazel almond eyes with long lashes and perky pink tinted lips on a heart shaped face. Her milky white skin free of blemishes. This was Angelica Wolfborne, age 17.

"I wouldn't be _antsy_ if you weren't so infuriating sometimes!" Alegria growled and huffed when Angelica simply laughed. Angelica is Alegria's best friend and right now the blond was taking enjoyment in teasing her friend. Alegria isn't a big fan of Public Displays of Affection so a kiss to the cheek got her nerves itching. Angelica could handle Alegria and Alegria could tolerate Angelica. They trusted each other whole heartedly and could tell each other anything. "And you're just _a year_ older than me!" Alegria growled as she promptly kicked the laughing teen off the bench in the park. Angelica was quick to catch herself as she quickly jumped to her feet and faced the other, her dress fluttering in the summer breeze gently. Alegria scowled while hugging her knees to her chest, her feet on the bench.

"Neh Neh, you keep frowning like that you'll look older that you actually are." Angelica winked to the scowling teen. Alegria growled and snorted at the cheery teen.

"Look who's talking... you look like an adult!" Alegria pointed out and groaned when a wind picked up out of no where and blew her hood down. Long straight black hair fell down to her waist, tipped in icy blue. The black hair held an almost navy blue sheen where the sun hit it. Alegria growled in frustration. "Man it is not my day!" She griped while swiftly pulling her hood back up, effectively pulling all the hair into hiding. Angelica laughed once more before sitting down next to the irritated teen and looped an arm around her tense shoulders.

"Well we can't all have our way."

"You don't seem to have such a day." Alegria said pointedly and looking to the grinning blonde with half amused eyes. Still not liking the closeness but not finding it unbearable in the slightest. "In fact you seem to cause such days for me." Alegria complained only half heartedly and Angelica hugged the dark haired teen who groaned loudly again. "Staaaaahp!" Angelica laughed and Alegria found herself smiling in the slightest. This was them and they enjoyed it.

* * *

"I'm home!" Alegria called out as she promptly slammed the door shut behind her.

"What did the door ever do to you?" Her farther's masculine voice fluttered in as he walked out from the kitchen. A plate with sandwich in one hand and a mug containing a dark liquid that she could only guess as black coffee but she wasn't sure. Alegria stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, which caused her to laugh too, she loved her father's laugh it was contagious.

"It was in my way! Very rude." Alegria pouted before walking past her father and heading up. "I'll be upstairs!" She called back and received a muffled ' _okay_ '. With a sigh she kicked off her shoes, collapsed onto her made up bed and took in the cinnamon and honey. She loved it when her mother took mercy and washed her sheets for her. When she did it the smell was amazing, much more intense than when she washed them. "Thank you Mom..." She murmured into a pillow before sitting up and reaching for her private journal, she opened it and paged past the written full pages. A mix of different languages were scattered about ranging in mood and theme of the entry. Alegria was not English first, far from it actually but she loved the fact that she was multilingual. Her first language ever learned was Portuguese, her mother tongue. After she was fluent in it she took up French and English. Once conquering those she moved on with Spanish, seeing as it was fairly close to Portuguese in a sense and after that she moved on to Latin. She learned Japanese and just to challenge herself further she is hoping to learn Traditional Chinese. But that one has to wait.

"Mental Log..." She murmured to herself. This is what she has been doing since she was 11 years old. She felt a change one day and soon her memories weren't correlating like they should. So she has been keeping a little book righting down what happened and then at the end of every week she studied what happened. With a tired yawn she set the thick book on her night stand before curling up under her blankets and hugging on of the larger pillows to her chest. With one more yawn she fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Alegria reopened her eyes she had something curled up to back. Yawning she sat up slowly and stretched her back out fully before looking to the bundle of fur curled up on her bed. It was her small Weiner dog, Rolly. She named him that because as a puppy he would literally roll all over the place, he could be simply walking and boom he flops down and starts rolling. She petted his head and giggled as he snored loudly before snorting and curling further into himself. He wasn't one to be awoken from a good nap.

Alegria moved out of the bed and raised her arm, taking a small whiff of her armpits before sticking her tongue out. It was a mix of cinnamon and sweat. She loved being warm so her blankets always presented warmth to the point where she can sweat in a matter of minutes. It didn't bother her but didn't mean she found it disgusting at times. Getting up she moved to the bathroom and stripped all articles of clothing from her body and study her form in the body length mirror. She cupped her C cup breasts with a slight pout as she thought of how much larger Angelica's were. She moved and poked at her dented sides, showing the beginnings of an hourglass figure, again she thought of Angelica's fully developed form. Alegria found herself blushing slightly as she remembered the first time she had walked in on Angelica dressing when the blond had slept over.

"She's so beautiful..." Alegria mumbled as she stared into her reflection's grey eyes, the same emotion being projected back. Uncertainty. "I mean look at me..." She motioned to her flat stomach and slightly peaking ribcage as she breathed a sigh. Alegria pushed the thought aside. "I'm just a late bloomer... Once I bloom.. maybe Angelica will..." She shook her head again and covered her hand as a soft blush burned her cheeks. "Gah! I need a shower..." She grumbled and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain and opening the shower, the cold water cascading down her body. Alegria stood directly under the shower head, eyes closed as the pressurized water pushed her bangs out of her face and slicked her hair back. The long strands sticking to her back as water passed through them. Ending at her tail bone, where she always felt like she should have something, but marked it off from watching anthropomorphic shows as a child.

In the comfort of the shower she let her mind wander to things she noticed since she was 11 years old. She always felt her shoulders hurt, her lower back ached randomly but not too much to honestly bother her, more like a slight discomfort. There were times when she dreamed once, in a blue moon, about being suspended in pale blue liquid. Bubbles floating past her face indicating that she must be breathing somehow. Anything beyond the liquid was blurred, there were lights and white blobs that she hoped were people in lab coats, not that it was any better but she wouldn't feel comfortable if it was aliens. It was the same reoccurring dream, every time it happened and she remembered it vividly. She can't explain it.

She reached to the shampoo and squirted some onto her hand to wash her hair. Another thing she noted was that when she walked, there were times she felt as though she was simply walking on air, everything around her was ghosting away, fading to a different plain before correcting itself. She brushed it off every-time because even when she explained the feeling to Angelica or her parents they said the same thing.

 _Don't worry you're not the only who goes through such a weird thing... it will pass._

It was irking that they said the same thing but she figured that they knew what she was going through otherwise she would have gone through doctors and specialist with how worried her parents would be. Another thing being that she felt her limbs tingle greatly at random times. Sometimes if she sat a certain way for long and moved, the limb would tingle. Angelica referred to this a Jet leg. Alegria trusted her judgement, choosing to ignore it but then it started happening when she was simply walking, sometimes sending her kneeling as the limb either wanted to curl up closer to her body or be ripped right off. It lead to her taking medication through the ages of 12-14. Very odd but after she hit fourteen it lost its intensity.

Alegria rinsed her hair out before washing the rest of her body. She has had so many weird feelings over the years that she just developed a distaste at unneeded contact, and PDA. She loathed PDA because it felt disgusting when others would kiss or hug her with people around. She could tolerate Angelica because for some reason when Angelica displayed public affection towards her it wasn't as disgusting as when other do it. So instead of blowing her top like she would with anyone else she allowed the blond her teasing because Angelica was just a feeling that she welcomed in hopes of having some normalcy.

"What ever that is." She hummed to herself as she shut off the shower and stepped out, taking a small tower to wrap her hair while grabbing a larger one to dry her entire body. Heck even recently she is starting to notice people are loosing the unique shine in their eyes. From the early age of 14 she noted that random people walked around and their eyes were loosing their shine. She brushed it off as them going through some rough patches in their lives, but when it started affecting people she knew only slightly she developed a pattern. People were she didn't know where affected, then people she barely even knew, then those she was acquainted with and soon, she guessed, those she knew personally would be affected. But it was a guess, she can only hope her guess is wrong.

"Alegria~! Food is ready!" Her mothers voice called from downstairs. Alegria stopped her thoughts and got dressed.

"Coming!" She called and heard Rolly jump off from the bed and run out her room to go get his own food.

* * *

A scientist watched as the readings of Project 09G165 stabilized, avoidinq the danger zone. Another nodded his head and soon flipped a leaver.

In the centre of the large room was a tube filled with pale blue tinted liquid, but the main prize was what was floating inside the tube. It was a tall female, she looked about 24 years old. Her skin was a warm mocha tone, darkening around her eyes giving the illusion of having heavy black eye-shadow on. Her eye lashes were a bright snowy white to match the long pure white hair that danced around her slowly, reaching past her feet as she was suspended in the tube. She was a beauty. Curvaceous form, toned stomach, long toned legs, slender arms, full chest and straight posture. Her face was neutral, almost blissfully unaware of what was happening. Full lips, a heart shaped face. These are the blessing of a human figure, unfortunately that was not all that made her precious.

Sprouting from her back, curled around her almost like a cage, were eight white segmented legs resembling that of a cellar spider, thin with blue spirals on the ending segment of each leg. Around her neck, upper arms, lower arms, thighs and calves were two dark ring marks that pulsed once a while a faint turquoise in colour. Out of the corners of her mouth peaked out two small pearl white fangs.

This was Project 09G165. This was Alegria.

* * *

Alegria felt sick and not in the illness way. Her vision was plagued with black dots and the vision of white blobs moving frantically as bubbles rushed past her face, in panic. She had been sitting with Angelica in the Biology lab, partners, when all of a sudden a sharp pain travelled up her back and she was on the floor gasping for air, as though drowning. The visions were flicking in and out, one minute looking at Angelica's worried face and next watching white blobs moving quickly from one side to the other.

Alegria's vision switched again staring into Angelica's but soon she found she had stopped breathing all together at what she saw. Angelica's eyes were hollow and dull, loosing all emotions, nothing was there not even the void of no emotions, it was as if she was a doll now. Alegria could see her mouth moving but everything was slowly greying and the background was fading. Alegria was scared, with what control she had left she gripped onto Angelica's hand but to her fear her hand went through the reaching hand and soon Angelica faded into black, just like everything around her. Alegria felt something bubbling in her chest and threw her head back as she let out a saddened yell into the dark void.

* * *

Scientists weren't sure what happened but they knew it wasn't good. If the project awoken before completing the transfers, she could be too unstable. They were moving up and down before pausing as the doors were thrown open.

"What is going here?!" Their superior stormed in. One scientist ran over to him.

"Sir the project's reading have raised into the danger zone! It's awakening too soon!"

"What?!" Was all he said before the sound of glass shattering pierced over the loud alarms. All looked to the shattered tube as eight long white spider legs fell like noodles to the ground. The pale liquid escaped the tube and Project 09G165 fell to the bottom of it, on her hands and knees. The breathing mask fell away and she took deep greedy breathes of air, her form shuddering heavily. One scientist backed away from the leg closest to him as he could see the once noodle like appendage's hardened in a firm exoskeleton from being exposed to air.

Everyone froze as Project 09G165 lifted her head slowly and her eyes opened slowly. Her eyes, a sight to see. The iris, a pale blue in color but held the pattern of a spiders web in black. In the center of her pupil was a small white dot that became slitted as her eyes widen. Project 09G165 looked around madly, her breathing increasing as she had fear and confusion filled them.

"W...Where...?" Her voice soft and raw. Project 09G165 locked eyes with a scientist and immediately her spider legs went and got under her, lifting her body up. A new emotion entered her eyes, instincts took over and the spider legs moved forward, carrying her body over the head of the scientist and to the open door.

"Stop...STOP THE PROJECT!" The superior recovered from something that had gripped the whole room after Project 09G165 had disappeared out the door.

* * *

Project 09G165 moved down the halls before stopping at a large window and staring out of it. It was a facility, they were on a high floor. Beyond the wired electrical fence was heavy forest growth. She needed to get there. It was an instinct that was driving her and fear that made her want to get out of this place.

"Halt!" She snapped her head to the side and saw uniformed men and her mind went into instincts. With a silent hiss her pupils slitted and she jumped out the window, her spider legs attaching to the side of the building, holding her sideways as she started scurrying down the side of the building, the alarmed shouts reaching her ears and body moving as though picking up where the bullets were as the fired them from the window. One bullet hit a joint on one of her legs and that limb went curling. She toppled to the roof bellow but her legs and instincts weren't having any of it. She picked herself up on seven legs now and rushed across the roof like lightening and hurled herself over the fence. Again two of her legs got snagged on the barbed fence and instantly curled as she went tumbling into the forest.

Five spider legs forced themselves to pick up her weight and she scuttled into the cover of the forest. Going until the alarms were no longer heard before the five legs finally gave and she fell to her knees, the limbs falling limp to her sides. She breathed deeply, eyes unfocused as tears started filling them. _Where was she...? Who were those people...?_ The questions danced in her mind and pain started burning through her as the injured spider legs slowly uncurled themselves to straighten out.

A twig snap and she went rigid. She pushed upon her elbows and looked around, eyes wide, filled with a storm of confusion and fear. She looked around before studying the white spider leg that was in front of her, it had rested on a twig. Slowly she calmed before jumping in shock and fear as her mind registered where she was and what she was. She stared at the leg as it dug into the ground, exerting the pressuring she had in her fisted hands. She flinched again and looked to her back and saw the three injured legs start vibrating. Slowly their exoskeleton cracked and started falling away, leaving a fresh wet layer that hardened in the instant of exposure.

Pale blue eyes stared in awe and confusion as she studied the appendages that now all dug into the ground, almost acting like a cage around her, shielding her from the outside. It brought a weird sense of safety to her and she soon found herself calming enough to think. She looked down to her hands, her very feminine hands. She clenched and un-clenched them, studying them. They were foreign to her but yet oddly familiar. Odd. Her eyes turned sad and confused as she looked down to study her new body. She was at least _thankful_ for the pure white strapless liquid leotard that almost felt was a part of her.

This was an adult woman's body and one that she knew was in pure perfection, minus the white appendages sticking out from her back. She felt unbalanced for the most part as she shifted herself to sit up straight. Flinching slightly at the body's new weight, Alegria was silently thanking her spider legs that shifted to help support her. She looked down to her feet and blinked at the silky white hair that collected slightly at her feet. She reached to the top of her head and felt the soft locks and ran her fingers through them, the hair was so smooth, soft and had liquid physics, Like nothing could get tangled in it if it tried.

"What am I...?" Her voice, still raw and soft, was foreign to herself. She allowed her spider legs to lower herself to her knees as her hands came up to her head and she sobbed softly. "W...Who am I...?" Alegria couldn't be sure if her _life_ wasn't even real or something induced by those scientists back at that facility. She can't even be sure if those weren't someone else's thoughts or if she even existed. Her mind was running a million thoughts a second trying to comprehend what she was, who she was, where she was, was she dreaming? Was this her? Was this someone else? Did she actually have parents? Was she-

She halted in her breakdown when something lightly tapped at one of her spider legs. She lowered her hands and looked up, tearful wide eyes as the sight before her. She was rooted to where she was by the pure shock of what she was looking at. In front of her was a large pale blue spectral Tarantula. Her mouth parted to say something-even to scream- but nothing. The large spider had used one of its legs to tap her much thinner ones to get her attention. She stared and soon a voice entered her head.

 _Worry not child... Come, I shall help you_ _..._

She felt her spider legs lift her off the ground and followed after the spectral arachnid.

* * *

 **Okay this chapter just to you guys can get a good _look_ at my Oc ^^**

 **Please tell me what you think, if there was something you didn't understand go ahead and ask I shall try and answer them in the next chapter but for now~!**

 **See you all in the next chapter~!**

 **Burbulas Out~!**


End file.
